


BDSM by一棵裁缝

by thymeindeepforest



Series: 亚梅公寓pwp合集 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest





	BDSM by一棵裁缝

梅林双手合什伸到亚瑟眼前，亚瑟解下身上的皮带，弯腰在地上的一堆衣服里捡起梅林的围兜，他用围兜卷住皮带才开始绑缚梅林的双手，最后只余出一段带尾。  
房间很温暖，梅林被亚瑟脱得浑身赤裸，他已经三天没有被亚瑟抱过了，现在，亚瑟仍刻意不去触碰梅林，就算脱他衣服也是不得已有些短暂的肌肤间的挨蹭。  
梅林上下甩一甩自己被缚好的双手，又红着脸将双手举过头顶。亚瑟转身拿出另一件东西，看梅林满脸期待，他忍不住伸手打了一下梅林的屁股：“先跪下，分开腿。“  
“……啊……“梅林软软得放下双手。  
“啪。“亚瑟又用力拍上梅林的翘臀，梅林的身体随着亚瑟两下粗暴的触碰而兴奋起来，腿间温软的分身也有抬头的趋势。他喘息着慢慢跪倒，听话的分开双腿，垫坐在自己脚跟上。亚瑟用手里黑色的圆柱置于梅林双膝间比对，柱体很长，他只能将梅林的腿扳得更开，再把这根黑色的，两头带有承膝的柱体撑在梅林腿间，束好粗绳。  
梅林试着动动腿，双腿已被承膝柱固定，只能大张着。他朝亚瑟点点头，亚瑟继续用黑色的宽布带将梅林的大腿根部和脚踝绑在一起。  
有点不舒服，梅林只能小幅地扭动腰臀，这样还会连带起两腿的轻晃。  
亚瑟站起身，梅林仰着头看他，自觉的抬起双手越过头顶。亚瑟扯住特意留出来的皮带带尾，将它绑在梅林头顶的铁链上，又调整铁链的长度，让它刚好能够拉起梅林的身体。亚瑟满意地看着眼前完全被打开的身体，伸手恶意地按压梅林胸前的突起。  
“呜……“梅林又疼又爽，他向后躲去，猛地收缩了一下后穴……亚瑟蹲下身，手肘撑在自己膝盖上，微笑着平视梅林。梅林轻喘一会儿，倾身向亚瑟索吻，他手被缚在头顶，没办法前倾身体，亚瑟会意，贴过去吻上梅林的唇。梅林贪恋亚瑟，他迫不及待地把亚瑟的舌头勾过来吮吸，只发出甜腻的鼻音：”唔……“  
亚瑟没有让梅林继续下去，他慢慢离开梅林，两人唇间扯起一根淫丝，随着亚瑟的后退，淫丝被扯断，梅林张嘴喘息着，被亚瑟吻得全身发热，他合着眼睛靠在自己手臂上，软软的眉头轻皱，回味刚才那个短暂的吻……  
“还有这个。“亚瑟不等梅林反应，同样用一根黑色的宽布条蒙住他的眼睛，绕了三绕后打上结。  
梅林在布条下眨眨眼睛，眼前一片漆黑，他听着自己的喘息声，不安的抽动了一下腰臀。  
“……亚瑟？”  
一旁的亚瑟听见梅林说话，走过去将手探入梅林身下，手指轻轻戳着他的会阴，梅林僵着自己的身体不敢乱动。  
“你不听话，梅林。”亚瑟加重按压。梅林整个身体一抖：“啊……”腿间的欲望抬起头来。梅林期待地等着亚瑟再一次压蹭，他大腿内侧的嫩肉甚至在细细颤抖。  
而下一秒，亚瑟毫不留情地掐住梅林的脖子，拇指扣在喉结上方，另一手狠狠刮蹭梅林的会阴。  
“呜——！！！”梅林全身剧烈痉挛，喉咙被掐着发不出半点声音，整张脸痛苦扭曲着憋得通红，泪水被激出，没有机会滴下就被黑布吸走。  
亚瑟恰到好处的松开手。  
“咳咳咳咳！！！”梅林勉强地躬身，大口大口呼吸，不等自己平定下来，他朝亚瑟道歉：“……咳……对不起……”  
亚瑟没有回答他。梅林知道他在听，继续说：“我不可以说话……”  
“除非什么。”亚瑟冷冷说道。  
梅林顿了一下，认认真真地说到：“除非你让我说。”  
亚瑟点点头。他摸摸梅林的脸颊，梅林侧头温柔地蹭蹭亚瑟的手，又大胆的伸出舌头，舔一舔亚瑟的手心。亚瑟被梅林乖巧的样子诱惑得不行，他也不褪裤子，直接掏出自己粗大的肉棒，以二指夹住根部轻甩，一下一下响亮的拍在梅林脸上。  
“想要么。”亚瑟退后两步。  
梅林张着嘴，胸膛起伏，他想动腿，腿却被固定住：“想要。”他等着亚瑟再问。  
“想要什么？”  
梅林的后穴十分空虚，刚刚被亚瑟掐住脖子时，快感带着濒死的恐惧让他全身上下莫名兴奋，现在亚瑟的肉棒就在眼前，光是闻到亚瑟胯间浓厚的男性气息梅林就想要的不行，他后穴渐渐流出淫水，好不容易等到亚瑟开口，他抽摆着屁股去安抚自己的后穴，又轻喘着回答亚瑟：  
“想要你的大肉棒……”  
亚瑟摸摸梅林的头，挺胯将自己的肉棒捅入梅林口中。  
“……嗯……”梅林含着亚瑟的肉棒，发出满足的叹息，他努力含进这粗大的巨物，将亚瑟的肉棒吮的津津有味，还时不时用舌头去刺激肉棒前头的阳筋，舔去马眼流出的体液，用自己的唾液舔湿整个发硬的柱体。  
亚瑟伸手擦掉梅林嘴角溢出的口水，将它涂在梅林胸前，又用手指去逗弄小突起，让它们充血变硬。梅林被亚瑟玩得轻轻挺腰，后穴十分饥渴，不满地分泌体液。亚瑟缓缓抽出肉棒，走到梅林身后，也像梅林一样分开腿跪着，自己粗大的肉棒竖着抵在梅林腰窝上。  
“啊……”梅林前后轻晃腰身去碰亚瑟。亚瑟伸手按住梅林：“别动。”  
梅林停下来，身下已有一片小水渍，他看不见亚瑟，所以无法抑制的想象让他变的燥热，但是他不敢动，只让发情的身体乖乖等着亚瑟。  
亚瑟按着他的腰：“后面湿成这样……”  
“呜啊……啊……”梅林一听他说自己的后穴，身体忍不住抽搐了一下，后穴收缩着又流出一股淫水。  
亚瑟贴上梅林，手绕到前面在梅林胸膛上轻轻蹭过，梅林又是一阵情不自禁的抽搐，他不停抽动着屁股向后去蹭亚瑟的肉棒，脑子被情欲烧得不清醒，嘴里胡乱呻吟。亚瑟手慢慢向上，掐住梅林的脖子：  
“我说了别动。你没听见么。”  
梅林挺腰僵直着身体，他尽量稳住自己的呼吸：“……你三天都没抱我……我想你……”  
亚瑟呼吸一滞，手不觉收紧，又猛地啃咬梅林的后颈。梅林被他带得只能仰头后靠，奈何双手被头顶的铁链扯住，整个身体想往亚瑟怀里钻都不能。  
“呜呜……”梅林哭出声，双手用力恨恨地往下坠力，手腕上的皮带被围兜包住，他挣扎的时候不至于勒得手疼。亚瑟一路向上，吸吮梅林的耳垂，手上也不停，松开梅林的脖子将手指捅入梅林口中。梅林被他吻得收住哭声，专心舔吮亚瑟的手指，而他的分身不知道何时，射出了一小股精液在披风上。  
亚瑟停下动作，用力一掌扇在梅林屁股上：“啪！”  
梅林吃痛，极力忍着自己的颤抖。亚瑟生气的反手用力打了十来下，梅林的屁股被打得通红，但是他僵直着身体没有动，只是哭得抽鼻子，啜泣声他实在忍不住……  
“说话。”  
亚瑟打完梅林，又看见地上这一小股精液。梅林倒吸一口凉气，先主动认错：“我……刚刚……没有忍住…射出来一点…”亚瑟起身走到梅林面前，用中指沾了一点梅林的白浊，将它涂在梅林嘴唇上。  
他温柔地命令梅林：“既然刚刚射过，待会就不用射了。”  
“！！！”  
亚瑟重新跪在梅林身后，双手摩挲他的腰身，接着轻轻一提，挺腰让自己的肉棒顶进梅林的身体。  
“呜……”梅林难堪的呻吟，后穴渐渐被充满，亚瑟进来了。  
梅林被激出眼泪，双手挣着想脱离绑缚，他稍微回头“看看”身后的亚瑟，亚瑟不理他的哀求，自顾自说着：  
“我在你身体里。”  
梅林想合拢双腿，但前面的承膝死死固住了他的大腿。他点点头，嘴里含糊的说话。  
亚瑟猛地抽插了一下：“你刚刚说什么？”梅林爽得狠狠收缩后穴，不住晃头：“我……我说……动一动……”又借着铁链不断向前挺腰。亚瑟掐住梅林的腰，把他按坐在自己身上开始大肆抽插。梅林被干得脑袋一片空白，身后抽插带出的快感沿遍全身，他失声大叫，前面竖起的分身滴出体液。  
梅林两腿极为不舒服，长时间被绑着，酸麻传到腰身，刺激得他分泌更多的体液。两个人大汗淋漓抱在一起，前面的梅林被撞得毫无招架之力，只知道拼命迎合早就跟不上的抽插频率，自己腿间淫水四溢，淌在亚瑟腿上，又随着他的撞击沾在自己大腿上。  
亚瑟插得正酣，梅林却被自己的分身激得清醒了一些，他还记得亚瑟说过的话，照现在的情况，只要亚瑟再插干下去，自己必定忍受不住，所以他老实地向亚瑟汇报：“哈啊……亚……亚瑟……”  
“……嗯？”  
梅林努力集中精力，断断续续的喘着：“我……我快……快要忍不住了……我想……我想尿……”  
亚瑟闻言，一边加快冲刺，一边将拇指抵在梅林分身的的马眼上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……！！！”梅林的宣泄口被堵住，他崩溃的在亚瑟怀里痉挛，腿上的酸麻让他阳根更加胀痛，亚瑟死死按住梅林，只让他坐在自己大腿上，又疯狂插干着梅林让他起起坐坐，后穴带来的一丝快感压垮了之前的所有积累，可这一切都被亚瑟控制着，他射不出来。  
亚瑟猛顶着到极限的梅林，一手去按压梅林的会阴，另一手突然松开梅林的分身。梅林并没有反应过来，他只是突然随着亚瑟的抽顶难受地射出一股尿液，又随着亚瑟将精液灌进自己肚子，梅林也一股股射出了许多精液。两人都躬身抽搐，亚瑟下巴搁在梅林肩上，手紧紧箍着梅林。怀里的人还在抽搐，还在回味着久违的快感……  
亚瑟三天没有抱他，他也没有自己抒发过，累积了三天的想念全部在这一刻倾泻出来……  
梅林身体一抽一抽的倚在自己手臂上，亚瑟解下梅林身上的缚束，稳稳接住没有半分力气的梅林。梅林虚弱的抽抽鼻子，吃力地抬手，抱住亚瑟，脑袋在亚瑟胸前不住蹭。  
亚瑟温柔地为他按揉大腿和脚踝：“这几天我不找你，你就不会来找我么？”  
梅林昏昏沉沉地听着亚瑟有力的心跳，突然笑一笑：“你这几天很忙。”  
亚瑟不可置否，他收紧手臂，低头吻梅林汗津津的鼻梁和额头：“那以后我再忙也尽量抽时间……”  
梅林睡着了。  
亚瑟噤声，他看了一会儿怀里的梅林，呆呆说道：“你真好看。”说完又在梅林唇上轻轻一吻，把他放入温暖的被褥中，自己慢慢把被两人弄糟的地面清理干净。  
梅林睡得很香，亚瑟收拾完，索性自己也躺下，拉过梅林的手握着，陪他一起去梦乡……  
……  
梅林睁开眼睛，侧头看睡在自己左边的亚瑟：  
“……”  
他没有醒。梅林轻手轻脚的爬到床边吃树莓，又把一整盆搬到床上，一边吃一边观察沉睡的亚瑟。亚瑟浅浅的眉毛附在眉骨上，扇子一样的睫毛在他眼下投出一方浅影。梅林抬手拨弄拨弄自己的睫毛，在心里测量谁的更长，他一边玩着自己的睫毛一边凝视亚瑟，只觉得奇怪：房里昏暗，他却能散发出柔淡的光圈，即使睡着，也那么完美。梅林怔怔看着亚瑟，喃喃说道：  
“你真好看。”  
亚瑟睁开眼睛。  
“……”梅林机智的往嘴里扔一大把树莓扭身要爬走。身后一股大力将他拖到亚瑟怀里，亚瑟手环着梅林，微笑着看他。梅林吞下嘴里的树莓：“你想吃啊？”说完伸手拣一棵衔在唇间来喂亚瑟。  
亚瑟吃完舔舔嘴角：“还要。”  
梅林转身去拿，亚瑟收紧手臂不让他走，只让他趴在自己胸膛上。梅林抬头看看亚瑟：“？”  
亚瑟坐起身靠在柔软的大枕头上：“要你。”  
梅林嘿嘿一笑，挣开亚瑟：“等一下。”说完把盆里的树莓全部塞进自己嘴里，鼓着嘴把果盆放回原处。他骑在亚瑟身上，艰难地吃完一嘴梅子，最后咂咂嘴，满足地拍拍肚子。  
亚瑟耐心等梅林吃完，慢慢把他向后按倒在被褥中。梅林脸红了：“今天下午你都没事吗？”亚瑟好笑地看着他：“我的日程都是你排的。”  
梅林装模作样的点点头，他当然记得。亚瑟伸手去拨弄梅林的乳粒，俯身把它们含在嘴里，梅林“嗯嗯”叫两声，手指插入亚瑟金发中，自己也挺起胸膛让亚瑟去玩弄，他若有所思地说：“我不喜欢刚才那样，特别不舒服。嗯……还是这样最舒服。刚刚你都不让我说话……”说完故意在被面上划动双手以示自由。  
亚瑟用力咬了一下梅林：“听你的，以后不玩那个。你喜欢怎么做，我就怎么做。”  
梅林点点头，学亚瑟说话：“想要吗？”  
亚瑟撑在梅林身侧俯视他：“想要。”  
梅林抿嘴微笑：“想要什么。”  
亚瑟凝视梅林的眼睛，看他渐渐变红的脸颊：“想要你。”  
梅林抬手一巴掌甩在亚瑟身上：“我本来就是你的啊，说具体一点！”  
亚瑟抓住梅林的手压好，但考虑到之前梅林被捆吊着双手，又马上放开了他。梅林伸手去拧亚瑟胸前：“快说！”亚瑟舒服的叹息一声：“具体一点就是……想干你。”  
梅林一腿搭在亚瑟腰上磨蹭：“那你干我吧。”亚瑟打开梅林的腿，看见那个浅色的入口，他手上沾些唾液涂在穴口。梅林紧张地收缩了一下后穴，他手软软的抓着撑在自己身侧的亚瑟的手臂，眼睛盯着亚瑟胯间粗大的肉棒。  
亚瑟喊他：“看着我。”梅林瞪大双眼看着亚瑟，肉肉的嘴唇微张，亚瑟再次命令道：“梅林，看着我。”同时慢慢撑开梅林后穴。梅林满脸通红，可他移不开眼睛，脑中一片轰鸣，只能怔怔地望着身上的亚瑟。亚瑟的肉棒嵌在梅林身体里，他伸手揩去梅林的眼泪，温柔地向梅林汇报：“梅林……我在你身体里面了。”  
梅林晃过神，他抽抽鼻子：“很……很好……”亚瑟轻轻抽插：“你要我怎么做。”梅林呻吟着，脑子渐乱，他不再愿意费神思考，只恨恨抓着亚瑟手臂说道：“你……你想怎么来……都行…我都喜欢…”亚瑟又轻轻一抽顶，梅林断断续续说道：“…啊…不用……问我……”  
梅林的分身被压得蹭在亚瑟小腹上，身上的亚瑟终于不再缓慢抽顶，他扯过两个枕头垫在梅林腰下，自己在他腿间挺身就是一顿猛插，梅林舒服得挺腰抽搐，手不知道什么时候已经揪着身旁的被褥，嘴里大声呻吟着要亚瑟再快些。  
亚瑟一顿猛插梅林，又突然将肉棒抽离梅林的身体，浅浅在后穴抽插几下，这几下并不深入，只是每一下都恶狠狠地碾过梅林体内最敏感的那一点，梅林紧紧闭上眼睛，他也分不清究竟是要亚瑟进入得更深还是更狠的磨蹭自己的敏感点，当亚瑟又完全抽离时，梅林被弄得激颤不已，他控制不住自己大幅抽摆自己的屁股，后穴不住收缩，嘴里发出甜腻又满足的呻吟，亚瑟看着梅林已经被自己弄得这般放浪，他不再让梅林等待，挺胯将自己送入梅林滚烫的身体中。  
“啊啊啊啊啊………亚瑟……哈啊……哈啊……”梅林在亚瑟狂风暴雨般的插干下失声大叫，嘴里喊来喊去地只是亚瑟的名字，不过他可能意识不到自己在说些什么。亚瑟满意地看着梅林全身心都是自己，身体里，脑海里，无论哪个地方满满的全是自己，这样想着，亚瑟又更卖力地猛操梅林，两人连接处早就乱的一塌糊涂，梅林后穴的媚肉也被干得翻出来，又被亚瑟插带进去。  
“啪。”亚瑟脸上的汗液划过脸颊汇聚在下巴处，接着滴落在梅林胸口。梅林猛地睁开眼睛，这被无限放大的声音震得他清醒过来，一瞬间，梅林再也感觉不到外界的动作，一切突然归于寂静，他听着自己的喘息，努力抬手抚上亚瑟的脸想为他抹去汗水，然而亚瑟一下抓住了梅林的手腕，猛顶着梅林，把自己的精液射在他体内。  
梅林被烫得瞬间收缩后穴，他来不及尖叫，在亚瑟的套弄下猛弹了两下身体，将白浊射在亚瑟手中，梅林被高潮冲得双眼失焦，腰臀都还在抽搐……亚瑟撑起上身等梅林慢慢回神，他将手上梅林的精液抹在梅林胸前。  
“……啊……”梅林挺了挺胸膛，他半张着眼睛，身体还是粉白的，亚瑟俯身舔湿梅林的小突起，将梅林的精液舔干净，又来吻梅林。  
这两人身上全是汗水。梅林突然闻闻自己的手臂，又抱着亚瑟的脖子嗅。  
“……你在干什么。”亚瑟慢慢抽出自己的阳根，又带出一淌白浊。  
“啊……”梅林有些不舍，他抽抽鼻子回答：“我身上都是你的气味了。”  
亚瑟俯身在梅林各处闻一闻，用鼻子拱一拱梅林的腰，梅林笑着侧身去躲。亚瑟也抽抽鼻子：“还真是。原来你身上总有淡淡的树莓香，很好闻。”  
“好闻那你平时都不吃，你就只知道要烤鸡。”  
亚瑟垂头：“我完成你每天给我定的量已经很辛苦了……”  
梅林心软了，他趴在亚瑟身上亲一亲：“好吧……最低要求，每天一定要吃够我给你配好的水果。”  
亚瑟同意了，两人在床上讨论着城堡里的各项事务，过一会儿梅林跳下床去准备洗澡水，他走两步又回来，随便拣套衣服穿上。亚瑟瘪瘪嘴夸他：“不错，长记性了。”  
梅林在门口回头朝亚瑟咧嘴大笑，软着腿但满面春风地出去了，这样子好像生怕别人不知道自己刚刚被亚瑟操弄过。


End file.
